


[translation] Something Undone

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [29]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Angst, Curtain Fic, Domestic, Drunk Sex, First Time, Fix-It, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Canon, Season/Series 01, Smut, Yuletide 2016
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: “我们还有事没做完。我们得解决它。”——Rust Cohle





	1. 每个人都有选择

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something Undone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771038) by [Koe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe). 



> For pepperlandgirl4.

“你也许给自己编了个故事，不停地灌酒，最后相信它是真的。”——马丁▪哈特

 

到处一片萧索。马丁把他扔出家门的时候，拉斯特无处可去——他已经辞了先前在酒吧的工作，租用的居所和仓库也没有了。马蒂还欠他为哈特私人侦探社工作的薪水，但他现在不能去要。就因为马蒂让他滚出去。他身无分文，他的钱包留在马蒂客房的床头柜上了，真是倒霉透顶。他觉得自己活该，他这辈子搞砸的事情比做对的事情多得多。

街上比他记忆中更冷。也许是因为他的伤比身体的其它部分敏感得多……或只是因为他老了。他不想在巴吞鲁日寒冷的十二月里露宿在阴暗的后巷里，为了驱散寒冷，他只能不停地走。

他还没戒掉过去生活的重头戏——过去的几个月，当他和马蒂住在一起的时候也戒了酒，现在还无意重拾旧习惯。他知道现在只要能攒够钱买，那东西也许能帮他入睡，但也会要了他的命，而现在他还没到那一步。

如果他能打起精神，找到某种方向，发现某种色彩和气味，能揭示目的和意义。他曾认为自己找到过，开始只是为了活下去，后来是为再次和马蒂一起工作，但最终，那只能让他们越来越糟。

即便是黯淡不明，他的未来毕竟还是有价值的。这时他听见背后传来一个愤怒的嗓音，贴着他的脖颈嘶嘶响。他意识到自己太过大意，没注意到周围的事——那毫无疑问是老姜的声音，带着威胁：“你以为能耍我，克拉什？”他突然清醒了。

他边摸索着夹克口袋里的手机边往后退。只来得及按下马蒂的号码，他的头就挨了一下。接着老姜和他那帮十字军伙计一阵拳打脚踢，他倒在地上，失去了知觉。

 

起初马蒂想把手机从窗子扔出去——烦人的混蛋！——但他的警察直觉占了上风。拉斯特不可能主动打电话给他又不接，在他们以那种方式分开之后更不可能。

他还留着拉斯特的防盗追踪密码。拉斯特的手机还在追踪范围之内移动，因此马蒂把枪取出来上了膛，飞快地把车倒出车道，差点压扁了他的邮箱。

 

钢铁十字军刚把拉斯特从皮卡的车斗里拉出来，马蒂就在街对面看到了。他们把车停在一个画满涂鸦的车库外面，锈迹斑斑的高大铁门半开着。

马蒂踩下刹车，摇下车窗，把蓝灯放到车顶（那是他警察生涯的纪念品），把警报开到最响。不出所料，暴徒们立刻作鸟兽散，把拉斯特留在地上。他们撤进了车库，从里面把门栓上。

马蒂一分钟也没耽搁就跑到拉斯特身边，他检查了下脉搏，还在跳。他把拉斯特扛在肩上带到他的车边，放进副驾驶座。拉斯特嘴里流着血，样子可怕，一动不动。马蒂确定他们的胳膊腿都放好了，关上车门，加大油门冲出了这鬼地方。不知多久十字军们才会明白马蒂只是单枪匹马，而不是一支来突击搜捕的特警队。

他们加速开了一阵，后面还是没有任何动静，要不是还担心着拉斯特，马蒂终于可以长出一口气了。拉斯特还是不省人事，靠着副驾座的踏脚板。如果不是他还断断续续地喘着气，马蒂真以为他已经死了。

他们没有如他原计划的那样回家去，而是去了圣母湖①：玛姬所在的医院。

 

最后他们终于回了家。拉斯特还是步履艰难，他们都觉得好像回到了上次拉斯特还穿着医院的病号服，被马蒂带回家的那个时候。

拉斯特又在客房住下了，还继续用先前的那些简单的生活用品。马蒂还没心情把它们清理掉，甚至都没看一眼。现在只要想起整件事就让马蒂受不了。

拉斯特的伤势还不算最糟。他在医院里经过仔细检查，处理了伤口，终于醒来。医生认为拉斯特的旧伤愈合得不错，过一段时间新伤也会恢复。他脑震荡严重，肋骨也断了几根，因此最好有人照顾。这点没人提出异议。马蒂签了出院表格，跟着护工把拉斯特推出了医院。

 

一回到马蒂的住处拉斯特几乎立刻就睡着了，还穿着医院的睡衣，但至少不再流血了。马蒂猜想那是因为疲倦和药物的作用。他不禁注意到，拉斯特比从前更加消瘦苍白了。

马蒂静悄悄地出了客房，走进车库的举重角。他不断猛击沙袋，直到打不动为止。他希望别把自己的手伤得太厉害，因为明天拉斯特还需要他。

 

直到下午，客房的门才吱嘎响着打开，拉斯特的手脚还不灵便，一瘸一拐地穿过客厅，走向浴室。

马丁等着他出来。他已经烦躁不安地来回转了一上午，不在乎再等一小会儿。

拉斯特并不着急，直到马蒂想进去看看他是否还好的时候，门才打开。拉斯特蹒跚着出来，没有看马蒂，径直走向了起居室的沙发。马蒂料到了，已经把一杯水和止疼片放在桌上。拉斯特在沙发上坐下，疼痛使他吸了口气，他往后靠去，闭上眼睛。

马蒂有点不知所措。他已经准备了想说的话，甚至好几种不同版本，但现在都消失得无影无踪。他们都沉默着，好像要沉默到永远。后来马蒂觉得他至少该坐下，所以就在拉斯特对面的椅子上落座。他只是使劲盯着自己的手。忽然他意识到拉斯特正从半闭的眼帘下打量着他。

“马蒂，你是个一流的正常人，也是个天生的被惯坏的蠢蛋，两者都有。”

拉斯特的声音低沉沙哑，但字字清晰。

“用不着抓狂，你已经缓了这么些日子，应该不会再被我吓到。如果你想把这页翻过去也行，就是别再炸毛了。对我们都没好处。”

马蒂设法开口回答，声音发抖。“我可从没请你来教育我。”

“没错，但这事我们不能老是避而不谈②。我的麻烦已经够多了，而且昨天把我从医院带回你家是你的主意。”

“好吧，大概我的确有点反应过度，但我在想法解决。你可以不理会。”

拉斯特笑了一声，更准确地说是叹了口气。“我想我们都试过。”

停了一下，拉斯特决定说得更清楚些：

“如果你真觉得能受得了我，而不只是尽到基督徒的责任什么的，我可以继续工作。只要能自己走路，我就不再麻烦你，但我可以干全勤工作，挣稳定薪水。看起来现在我干别的也太老了。”

说完这话他就在沙发上睡着了。马蒂还坐着，感到一阵阵发热发冷，后来摇摇晃晃地走去睡觉。前些日子他都睡不着。他需要打个盹，多睡一会，但一直翻来覆去，最后只好起来。自从把拉斯特扔出家门，他就没睡过一个好觉，现在把他接回来也没什么改善。马蒂觉得自己简直是毁了。

后来拉斯特终于起床的时候，他同意马蒂让他住客房，住多久都行，也同意继续在侦探社工作。拉斯特说了谢谢，马蒂觉得这简直少有，因此他很感激。但他也大为震动，因为在马蒂对他做了那些之后，拉斯特实在不应说谢谢，实际上马蒂才是该表示感谢和请求原谅的那个人。想保持他半吊子的正人君子形象，他至少能做到让拉斯特回来工作。这只是个小小的补救。

这些天平安无事。拉斯特还睡在沙发上，定时吞下止疼片，马蒂在旁边转来转去，设法给自己找点事做。到了晚上，他们在马蒂的门廊上坐下来。这是个温和的十二月之夜，马蒂拿来了毯子，在外面烧烤，做汉堡。炭火闪着红光，满月高悬，星光闪烁。他们没有说话，只是啜饮着啤酒，享受着新鲜的空气。

拉斯特终于去睡的时候，阳光已经在地平线上闪现。马蒂仍旧坐着，当阳光照进他的眼睛，他落下了一滴小小的眼泪。

 

① Our Lady of the Lake：圣母湖学院，路易斯安那州巴吞鲁日的天主教高等教育机构。  
② " but this elephant needs to be shot down."


	2. 一派胡言

“你把自己的生活和所有事情都框死了，因为你从不会改变。”—— 玛姬▪哈特

 

他们都康复了，不管是伤口还是那个凄惨丑恶的案件带来的影响。他们互相扶持，经过了种种波折，那之后他们合作得相当不错。马蒂那个之前只有一个人的侦探社从没运行得如此良好，还给他们挣了不少钱。

一个秘诀在于，他们从不需要打听对方如何进行调查。因为个性互补，加上好不容易赢回了友谊，他们配合得像钟表一样协调。两人对付客户和案件的手段简直是惊人的高超：马蒂能软化客户，对拉斯特和其他事情也一样；拉斯特理了发，刮了胡子，他中等长度的海员式短发已经染上了灰霜，岁月在他本就严厉的面孔上留下了生动的线条。带着那副咄咄逼人的眼神，他根本用不着开口就能把那些人吓住。

另一个诀窍是马蒂很清楚，如果不想得到一个诚实的回答，就别对拉斯特提任何问题。这对他俩都出奇地有效。

对马蒂个人而言，事情并不那么顺。他女儿奥德丽的抑郁更严重了，和他一再发生冲突之后，她不想与他来往，那使马蒂深为忧虑。玛姬过一段时间就通知他奥德丽的情况，但远不如他希望的多。她再婚之后有了自己的生活，但马蒂还适应不了。

他喝得越来越多。他不在工作日喝酒，至少喝得不那么多，但到了周末，他更愿意醉得一忘皆空。

 

他把拉斯特踢出门之前的那个周末，他们去了一家酒吧。拉斯特在那里和一个女人谈了起来，但马蒂还没和任何人搭上话。他觉得自己拼命想要什么，任何东西。他绝望得如此歇斯底里，清醒的人都不愿看他第二眼。后来他吵闹得太响，被赶了出去。

拉斯特向那位女士道了别，给他们叫了辆出租。他扶着马蒂下车进了门。马蒂还一肚子气，不想去睡觉。他从冰箱里拿出半打啤酒，叫拉斯特到门廊上跟他一起喝。天空被云遮蔽，一片黑暗，但拉斯特接受了他的啤酒。

“在酒吧里你为什么不跟她回家？”马蒂含含糊糊地说，“她看上你了。”

“没兴趣。我只想跟她说话。她是个聪明女人。”

“你还是跟我回来了。”

“你那样子都找不到出租车。”拉斯特看着马蒂喝着今晚大概第十二罐啤酒，但什么也没说。那把马蒂惹火了。

“就喝几杯，我没问题。”

“可不是，只要第二天早上没工作，每天晚上你都喝得烂醉，让人扔出酒吧。作为一个典型美国爷们，你应付得真不错。”

有一阵马蒂怀疑拉斯特是不是认真的，但拉斯特转开了眼睛，他觉得那是个侮辱。

“操你，拉斯特！”

他使劲从折叠椅上站起来，向拉斯特大步走过去。他抓住拉斯特的衬衫领子，但失去平衡往前栽倒。他伸手去抓，拉斯特坐着的那把单薄的帆布椅禁不住他们的重量折断了，他们都翻倒在地上，胳膊腿和破碎的椅子滚成一堆。

拉斯特惊讶地喘息着，热乎乎的气息吹着马蒂的嘴唇，他的身体结实，鲜活而温暖。马蒂的手需要抓住什么东西，像他身下的这具躯体一样有生气，他渴望更多的生命，更多的亲密，渴望另一个人了解他，望着他，感觉他。他吻了拉斯特满是胡茬的下巴。

拉斯特僵住了，但没有拒绝。马蒂潮湿的吻移到了他的嘴，摩挲着，舌头探进他的唇。马蒂昏乱的大脑一片空白——只有带着酒气的喘息，坚硬粗糙的吻，盐，麝香，接受，像个甜蜜的梦。那还不够，因此马蒂粗暴地把拉斯特拉起来，一边吻着他一边推他去卧室。拉斯特让他带着自己走，脚步有些许迟疑，但马蒂没有停下。

他们倒在床上，马蒂抓住拉斯特的臀，但拉斯特摸索着他们的老二——拉开拉链把它们解放出来，用手握在一起快速用力撸动。马蒂扯着他们的衣服，扯掉拉斯特的衬衫，他们的身体摩擦着，他听见拉斯特粗重地喘息，看到他瘦长的躯体和结实的肌肉，他暗红的阴茎和自己的贴在一起，这景象直冲上他的头脑。那简直棒呆了，比酒精和出轨还棒。简直是马蒂性爱经历中最棒的一次。

马蒂射出来的时候大脑一片空白，拉斯特也紧挨着他到了，溅了他们一身的粘腻。他们还缠在一起，贪婪地吻着。过了十秒钟马蒂才恢复神智，他的头脑还没从性爱中调整过来，只能在拉斯特旁边躺下。他闭上眼睛，什么都不知道了。

 

第二天他醒来的时候拉斯特已不在身边。马蒂发现他在厨房，在煮咖啡。

“出去。”

拉斯特盯着他，眯起眼睛。

“滚出去！”他对着拉斯特的脸喊，举起拳头。

“别激动，我听见了。”

拉斯特安抚地抬起双手，然后从椅背上拿起撕破了的衬衫，退出门去。马蒂在他背后把门重重摔上，玛姬和孩子们在迪士尼乐园的照片在墙上晃个不停。

回到厨房，他看到第二杯咖啡在桌上冒着热气，那是为他准备的。他怒吼一声，把两个杯子都扔出去，杯子在墙上撞碎了，咖啡溅得到处都是，那一点也没让他好受点。


	3. 长路漫漫

“那早上起床又是为了什么？”——马丁▪哈特

 

他们昨晚的烧烤之后马蒂没有上床睡觉。既然他觉得好像已经睡过了，有什么意义呢。

他发现碗橱已经空了——自从把拉斯特赶出门，他就基本只吃外卖。因此他出门采购，最后花了不少钱。回家后他做了烤薄饼、煎蛋和培根。他在桌上摆了不错的果酱和新鲜桔汁，考虑了一下后，还铺好了餐巾。

他正在倒咖啡，拉斯特终于出现，步履蹒跚地进了房间，一言不发，但看起来不那么僵硬了。

拉斯特板着脸看了他一眼。马蒂呼了一口气，在椅子上坐下。他伸出手说，“想吃早饭吗？”

拉斯特没有回答。

“还有我的道歉，对不起，我真是混蛋。”

“你受的就是这种教育。”拉斯特哼了一声，给自己拉了把椅子坐下，把带来的止疼片吞下去。

“是，不过，我也有脑子，有时候也管点用。我不该把你赶出去，不该让你在那种情况下一个人碰上十字军。都是我的错。”

“如果当时我长点脑子，就该躲开老姜那伙人。那是我的问题。”

对这件事他们都没什么可说了。他们开始把注意力集中在食物和咖啡上，事情解决了，早餐变得相当完美。

 

“见鬼，真不错。”拉斯特往后一靠，肚子微微鼓出来。

“很高兴我终于干好了一件事。”

他们都没说话，气氛有点尴尬，直到马蒂清了清嗓子说，“那么，呃……你想搬回来住吗？”

拉斯特沉默了好一阵才开口。“你真觉得这是个好主意？你还不打算戒酒吧？”

“可能一时还戒不了，不过从今天开始我会控制酒量——我想现在有个好借口了。但这不是重点。我想我需要身边有个人……不想再孤单下去了。我需要有人看着我，让我别发疯。这要求很差劲，还很无礼，好像占了你的便宜，不过如果你觉得你能应付——应付得了我，我会很感激的。”

马蒂垂着眼睛，说得很快。他终于能说出来了，这很重要。

拉斯特看了他片刻，然后回答：“多谢抬举，你还能考虑我，但我真不觉得我是能代替玛姬的那个人。最后你会找到那个你真正喜欢的，那时候我又要丢掉工作，被扔出去。所以只要你愿意，我可以留下来，直到找到合适的住处。我愿意留着这个工作。如果你不想跟我一起干，我可能要花点时间，但只要找到饭碗，我就不会再烦你。”

“哦，靠，拉斯特。”

马蒂满脸通红，他踌躇了一阵，试了好几次才回答，“我说错了是不是？又搞砸了？我真做不来这个。其实我想说的是……”

他深深叹了口气，努力开口，“我想和你在一起，拉斯特。你不是……任何人的替代品。”

拉斯特发出一声吃惊的笑，“你知道自己在说什么吗？”

“是的，该死，我很清楚。”他的脸由红变白，小心地看着拉斯特。“但你不想那样。”

“不，你只是让我太意外了，真的。你得让我好好考虑一下。”拉斯特闭了嘴，目光落在马蒂身上。

马蒂坐立不安，最后站起来收拾桌子。

他刚开始动手，就听见背后传来拉斯特的声音。

“马蒂，我喜欢和你一起工作，我也很喜欢你。虽然这违背了我的经验和知识。”拉斯特在椅子上坐下来，低头盯着桌布，不自然地笑了一下，摆弄着那块可笑的餐巾。

“说真的，我不知道还能不能再爱上别人，你知道为什么。但我也是个人。你是我现在最接近朋友的，能分享我过去的人。我从没想过这辈子还能得到这个……感觉太孤单了。”

这次轮到拉斯特清嗓子了。“那么，如果你是认真的，我们可以试试。不是婚姻，没有附加条件，但要比以前多些真实，少些障碍。”

“见鬼。”

“的确。”

拉斯特从椅子上站起来。他看着马蒂，后者没有回应，只是颤抖着，觉得紧张感忽然消失了。马蒂不知还能说什么。拉斯特转身出去了。马蒂在桌边颓然坐下，脑中涌过千头万绪。他以为已经把这事想得明明白白了，但意识到自己还完全不知他们该往何处去。

 

后来马蒂跟着拉斯特来到门廊上，发现他在望着后院。那还算不上个花园，但户外冬天的空气十分清新。马蒂清楚地感觉到了他们之间惬意的气氛。

“每次我尝试自己解决这个问题，都差点出于纯粹无所谓而自杀。①”拉斯特低声说，眼睛一眨不眨。

“嗯，我不喜欢你这样。”马蒂真心实意地说。

拉斯特斜乜着马蒂，一丝隐隐的笑意爬上嘴角。

“怎么了？”

“你厨艺不错。”

“烤薄饼？真的？”

“嘿，我正试着夸你呢。还是你想让我夸你床上功夫棒？”

“靠，拉斯特……”马蒂惊慌失措地停了嘴。

“或许如果我下次再把你灌醉的话……”

“打住！那事我还晕着呢。”

“只是肉体罢了，马蒂。不会把你变成娘炮。”

“有知觉的肉体，拉斯特，我记得。有思想的肉体。别说了，否则我又会想起整件事了。”

“别紧张，我逗你玩呢。我一向通情达理，要是你想去找啦啦队长或法庭记录员什么的，我一点也不在乎。”

马蒂没有回答，只是看着地下，努力稳住呼吸。

“通情达理，哄鬼吧，”他想。

 

 

①"I've come close to killing myself out of just not caring every time I've tried this on my own,"


	4. 明日重来

“梦中成为一个人。”——拉斯特▪科尔

 

他们又恢复了老习惯。拉斯特行动不便，靠止疼药维持，还不能完全投入工作，因此之后的几天马蒂一个人去上班，留下拉斯特守着他可怜的一点藏书和破旧的笔记本电脑。拉斯特的职责是做些家务，把盘子放到洗碗机里，还有各种琐事——做得很慢，因为会牵动他的伤口，但他还是继续做。他甚至去邮箱里取了邮件，放在起居室桌子上，等着马蒂回来看。

马蒂觉得这牵动着他的每一根神经——就像他曾梦想过的那样，有人在家里等着他——一种自己也无法形容的感觉。后来当拉斯特提出要重新开始工作的时候，他二话不说就答应了。同时他也想试试比以前更独立地解决问题。马蒂也同意，不管怎么说，这说明他已经好多了。

马蒂有时候还会被对方惹毛，不过他肯定拉斯特也一样。不过这种情况越来越少了。有时候马蒂甚至觉得自己的生活有了些喜气。好像在这个到处都是邪恶混乱的世界里，一个奇迹降临到了他们身上。天知道，他不配得到它。

 

马蒂看见他的时候，他一动不动地坐在桌子旁边。他知道一定出了岔子。拉斯特低垂着头，肩膀松弛，无精打采。

马蒂赶紧过去，用胳膊环住他，仔细查看他。“怎么了？”

拉斯特惊跳了一下，然后长叹一声靠向他。马蒂这才看到拉斯特正在看的东西：是本地报纸。醒目的标题写着:“有谁见过小玛丽？”

“操。”

“是。”拉斯特的声音很轻，发着抖。

“我们让警方处理吧。”

“我知道。只是……”

拉斯特没说完，但马蒂明白他的意思。

过了很长时间，他们才分开，马蒂松开了拉斯特的肩膀。两个人都感到了他们之间那空虚寒冷的距离。

 

凌晨三点，拉斯特放弃了入睡的努力，走进厨房。

他在厨台边给自己倒一杯牛奶，这时他觉得马蒂从身后进来了。“你也睡不着?”拉斯特问。

“从隔壁就听见你在折腾。”

马蒂注意到拉斯特穿着内裤和他的旧T恤，仍旧瘦骨伶仃。他用胳膊围住拉斯特的肩膀，拉斯特动了一下，没有躲开。

“你累了？”

“累得一塌糊涂，伙计。”

“跟我去睡吧。”马蒂过分自信地说，往门厅走去。拉斯特迟疑了一下，然后放下杯子跟着去了。

从明亮的厨房进来，卧室显得很暗。马蒂躺在双人床的一边，伸手拉开被子。

“过来躺下，别胡思乱想了。”

拉斯特小心翼翼地上床躺下。他们肩并肩地静静躺了一会儿。马蒂想念这种舒适的感觉：在难熬的夜里听着安静的呼吸，有人在身边陪伴。他还是睡不着，拉斯特也醒着。马蒂那该死的脑子又开始转个不停，不知道又会出什么事。

“马蒂。”

“嗯。”

“你呼吸得越来越快了。”

马蒂长出一口气，努力放松自己，挪动了一下。

拉斯特轻轻笑了一声。“我现在想干点什么，你该不会打我——现在说不还来得及。”

他等了几秒钟，然后把一只起了茧的手放在马蒂的肚子上。虽然马蒂打定主意要放松，他的呼吸还是顿住了，浑身一颤。

“呼吸，愿意的话闭上眼也行。”

他的手向下移动。马蒂的呼吸再次滞住，他的肚子在拉斯特手下跳动。

“想让我把现在的事合理化么？那是不是能让你放松点？”

“不！我知道我们在干什么。”

马蒂能感到拉斯特在黑暗中笑了，虽然在外面照进的微弱光线中，他只能看到拉斯特的轮廓。

“好，我们在干什么？”

“努力放松，互相陪伴，减轻压力。两人一起对抗这个严酷世界。”

“天，马蒂，真是哲学的洞察力。我一定把你给传染了。不过你还是个乐观主义者。”

“去你妈的。我们俩当中总得有一个。”对马蒂无意中的讽刺，拉斯特肯定在暗笑，不过他什么也没说。

“那现在呢？”拉斯特的手继续向下，起初轻轻抚过马蒂逐渐硬起来的阴茎，然后向上，握紧马蒂的卵囊用力一扯，几乎把他弄疼。马蒂的阴茎抽搐起来，他觉得这力道从腹部一直传到股沟和臀部。他挣扎着呻吟出声。“我的天，拉斯特！你下手太重了！”

“我可不是玛姬，马蒂。我肯定见过你手上的手铐印子。是莉莎？”

“天啊，是的。”

拉斯特放开他的卵囊，拉下他的内裤，马蒂又呻吟出来。他已经开始湿了，拉斯特用力拧着他，强壮的手指揉捏着他胀起的龟头，直到另一滴前液打湿了拉斯特的手指。前戏已经做够了，拉斯特开始缓慢而有力地撸动，马蒂从脚底到耳朵尖都战栗起来。

“哦，天哪。”马蒂又呻吟起来。

虽然欲火中烧，爽到快炸，马蒂还是觉得浑身不对劲。与男人做这事使他感到根深蒂固的罪恶，以至于有种冲动想把拉斯特踢开，但同时也伴随着自失去玛姬之后就强烈渴望的那种深切的爱意和亲密。结果是炽热的欲望让他惊慌失措，喘息和颤抖，每一次触摸都让他全身战栗。他如此清楚地感到拉斯特的身体紧贴着他，拉斯特粗重的呼吸吹进他的耳朵——他如此熟悉又如此陌生的男人的气息。拉斯特的手法真的太高超，让他头晕目眩，马蒂觉得自己简直快疯了，如果……

“拉斯特！”他哑着嗓子说，蜷起身体，倾泻而出。

他没来得及掀开被单，结果把衣服和拉斯特的手都弄得一塌糊涂。他的身下已经被汗水湿了一片，这下连被子也湿了。

“该死。”他转向拉斯特，被惊到了。

拉斯特笑得简直像个正常人。“没什么，伙计。躺下来。”

拉斯特坐起来，动作还有点不灵活，他把湿了的盖被推到地上，走了出去。马蒂把他湿乎乎的内衣脱了，听到拉斯特拉开吱嘎作响的门进了客房。拉斯特回来时带来了他自己干净的被子，还带着好闻的拉斯特的味道，给起了一身鸡皮疙瘩的马蒂盖上。马蒂已经回过神来，他发现微光中的拉斯特还是很美，虽然还是那么瘦削，但线条刚硬的四肢中含着强健的力量。他的性器在衣服下勃起了，说明他也喜欢他们做的事。马蒂又一次感到一阵震动从腹部升起，传向股沟。

“过来，把衣服脱了。”马蒂伸出手。

拉斯特很快脱光了衣服，爬上床到马蒂身边。他把枕头叠起来，舒服地枕着马蒂的胳膊。

马蒂试着把手放在拉斯特裸着的腹部。他想回报拉斯特所做的，事实证明这是一大进步。

“放松，马蒂。我知道。”

拉斯特握住他自己，把脸转向马蒂的颈侧，马蒂颤抖着呼出一口气，放松下来。拉斯特开始贴着他的锁骨喘息，低低的，紧张而专注——非常的拉斯特。

真让人惊讶，他听起来如此性感，马蒂发现自己的手开始抚摸拉斯特伤痕累累的皮肤。当拉斯特越来越兴奋，他的腹部抽动着，微微起伏，马蒂的手往上移动，碰到拉斯特砾石似的小小乳头。他摩擦着它们，拉斯特在他胸前呻吟起来。

“用力，掐我。”拉斯特喘着气，马蒂照做了。拉斯特又开始含糊地呻吟出声。马蒂掐着他的乳头，又试着伸手抚摸拉斯特绷紧的腹部。他的手继续往下，忽然感到拉斯特炽热的阴茎碰到了他的手背。那让他兴奋起来，腹内又一阵灼热。见它的鬼。

他笨拙地摸索着拉斯特的手，后者停住了动作，让位给他。马蒂颤抖的手握住他，拉斯特的性器又长又热，在他的指间滑动，他能感到拇指间的潮湿，那让马蒂和拉斯特一起喘息起来。他搂紧了拉斯特的肩膀，把他拉近，渐渐加快了手中的速度，让拉斯特能跟上他。拉斯特的声音越来越凌乱，马蒂觉得惶恐起来。最后他发现，自己完全擅长这事。

拉斯特射出来的时候，马蒂已经有了准备。他及时用脚把被子推开，看见拉斯特射出一道弧线，在暗色的皮肤上闪着水光。拉斯特的伤疤在深暗的青光中清晰可辨，这景象击中了马蒂，如此之美，简直让他受不了。他突然感到嗓子发干，呼吸困难。

“拉斯特，”他把拉斯特拉向自己，搂紧他，他们的肋骨都快压扁了。

拉斯特的嘴唇贴着马蒂的肩膀。马蒂紧紧抱着他，这段时光漫长而美好，拉斯特一动不动，没有反抗。马蒂也许掉了几滴眼泪，但在黑暗中谁也说不清。

后来他们又躺回枕头上。马蒂把他们清理干净，然后盖上冰凉的干净被子。他在黑暗中眨着眼，转向拉斯特。

“晚安，拉斯特。”他喃喃地说。

“晚安，马蒂。”

拉斯特很快翻过身去，把马蒂的胳膊拉过来围着自己，马蒂在他身后安静下来。

他几秒钟之内就睡着了。当他沉入梦乡，他梦见了圣诞节，明亮，温暖的圣诞节，他被所有心爱的人围绕着，他们都在向他微笑。玛姬和他漂亮的女儿们，甚至拉斯特也在微笑。他好像比马蒂以前所见的更完整，更真实。“这不是梦。”他说，马蒂同意，在睡梦中微笑起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者后记：  
> 本文来自这个梗：“季后两人学着如何一起应付新的生活，也许又一件犯罪把他们拉出退休生活？如果能写腐向最好能写‘第一次’。”  
> 校对是一直聪明勤奋又可爱的sexkitten426！所有错漏都是我的。  
> 请随便翻译，或制作有声读物。请看个人简介。  
> 本文的有声读物：[Podfic] Something Undone by ZoeBug


End file.
